This invention relates to the rear seats of a motor vehicle, of the type comprising a backrest with a frame, which lower part is equipped with means for connecting to the body of the motor vehicle pivoting on a transverse horizontal axis of the motor vehicle, and which upper part is equipped with means for fastening to the body of the motor vehicle, which can be released to allow the rotation of the backrest forward, so to take it over the cushion, in a condition in which the rear side of the backrest forms an extension of the luggage compartment of the motor vehicle.
The purpose of this invention is to obtain a rear seat of the type described above, presenting a relatively simple and low cost structure, moreover permitting easy and rapid attainment of the various operative positions of the backrest, to adapt the seat in optimal way to the specific comfort requirements of the user and to obtain, at the same time, a different degree of extension of the capacity of the luggage compartment.
In order to attain this result, this invention relates to a rear seat of a motor vehicle of the type described above, characterised in that said lower pivoting means are shaped so to join the backrest to the body of the motor vehicle with the lower part of the backrest arranged in a first more advanced operative position or in a second more retracted operative position, and in that said lower pivoting means comprise:
two lower lateral supports, fastened to the frame of the backrest, each presenting a slot, which is substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, in which a respective joint pin slides, the joint pin being fastened to an anchoring element connected to the body of the motor vehicle, and,
two hook fastening elements, pivoting each on the respective lower lateral support, and held back by elastic means in an operative position in which each hooked element locks the respective pin of either one end or the other of said slot.
Thanks to the arrangement described above, the lower part of the backrest can be moved rapidly in the longitudinal direction, between the two aforesaid operative positions. This possibility of adjustment can be used to adapt the backrest in an optimal way either to the specific needs of the user or to the needs in terms of luggage compartment capacity. For example, a tall passenger can position the lower part of the backrest in its most retracted position, to obtain more leg room. Conversely, the lower part of the backrest can be taken to its most advanced position to slightly increase the luggage compartment capacity. In both positions, the backrest can be pivoted on the two lower pivoting pins, after releasing the hooks on the upper part of the backrest fastening to the body, to fold the backrest on the cushion so to considerably extend the luggage compartment. If a head restraint is fitted on the rear seat backrest, the backrest can be positioned in its most retracted position to facilitate folding, so to avoid any possible interference between the rear seat head restraints and the backrests of the front seats of the motor vehicle.
In a preferred form of embodiment, a guide bushing slides in the slot of each lower lateral support, and receives the respective pivoting pin, when this is bolted to the body during backrest assembly. Furthermore, each fastenig element pivots on the respective lateral support. One extremity of the fastening element is shaped as a book, presenting an internal convex surface and an external edge surface, which co-operate with the bushing of the respective pivoting pin to lock the pin in said slot, respectively either in one position at the extremity of the slot or the other, also ensuring an automatic recovery of play for silent device operation.
In said preferred form of embodiment, the elastic means, recalling each hook fastening element to the respective engagement position, consist of a wire spring wound on an auxiliary pivoting pin of the fastening element, which extremities are fastened to the fastening element and to the casing, respectively.
Moreover, preferably, each lateral support presents an auxiliary opening, which engages one extremity of the hook portion when the fastening element is in its operative position, so to create an additional area of contrast of the hook element against the casing, whereby ensuring a greater resistance of the structure to loads which may be applied during use.
Naturally, also the upper means connecting the upper part of the backrest of the seat to the body can be constructed in a way similar to the lower connection means described above. In this case, both the upper part and the lower part of tie backrest of the motor vehicle can be positioned in two different operative positions, for a total of four different possible combinations, according to the principles forming the object of a previous patent application no. TO99A001178 by the Applicant, deposited on Dec. 30, 1999 and secret at this time.